Question: Evaluate the following expression when $c = 3$ and $d = 7$. $4$ $c$ $^2 + 5$ $d$ $ - 9$
Solution: Substitute $3$ for ${c}$ and $7$ for ${d}$ $ = 4{(3)}^2 + 5{(7)} - 9 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 4(9) + 5{(7)} - 9 $ $ = 36 + 35 - 9 $ $ = 62$